Middle of a Mission
by ashleystieben5
Summary: a freelancer is wounded.please R&R.


Chapter 1

Michael

I've been here for a while. Nothing seems to go right though. Right now were leading an infiltration ops. My partner Dakota won't listen to one order I give her. Told her to check her six, of course she didn't. Told her to set motion trackers around the doors. she didn't. "Uh, Dakota do you read, I have eight blips on thermal. Check your six, now." COME ON ANSWER THE DANG COMM. "Yeah, how 'bout you take them out. I got tangos in front." She says back. GOSH, ARE WE TRAINED AGENTS HERE OR NOT! "Dakota, next time you don't listen to orders I'm informing command, do you hear me corporal?" I hear the annoyance in her voice a she answers " yes, sir I understand." "Good, I'm on the rooftops. Heading to you now. Just don't die. Okay?" "You got it."

COME ON, FASTER. When I get my rifle packed and ready I hear gunshots from the other side of the building. "Dakota, what's your situation?" " I'm fine, Sir. Got twelve tangos in sight. You almost here." "Affirmative, ETA 30 seconds." I put a short range scope on my sniper while I'm running. When I get there I see Dakota. She's completely surrounded. There's more than twelve. "Not so great now, huh." "Very funny I think it's time you helped." "Yeah, give me a suggestion. Hand to hand or should I use my gun too?" "Michael, I don't freaking' care. Just kill some people." "You got it" I take a running start. I jump off the building, firing as I go down. I kill seven of them, then I have to reload. I hit the ground. The enemies are still a little stunned. "Kill him! Now!" Their leader yells. "Not today!" I yell. I reload my rifle. Five of them charge at me. One throws a grenade. I jump out of the way shoot one in the head, roll to the other side of another one. I jump up and hit him in the head with the butt of my rifle shattering his skull. Dakota is free. All of the sudden I see something on the roof.

I look through the scope of my gun. CRAP! SNIPER, AND HE'S AIMING AT DAKOTA. "Watch out!" I yell and push her out of the way just in time to see a flash of light on the roof and feel something smack into my chest. After that everything goes black.

Chapter 2

Dakota

"Oh my gosh. Michael come on answer." Almost everyone stops moving. Even they're surprised one of us is down. I get up. Moving away from his injured body I yell "Come on you too scared! I can take on all of you." Then I send a distress call to Command.

THIS IS DAKOTA 888-237-677-8. CODE 34, COMMANDER DOWN, REPEAT COMMANDER DOWN. HE IS WOUNDED/SNIPER SHOT TO THE CHEST+ I'M STILL ENGAGING ENEMIES SEND RE-ENFORCEMENTS? PREFERABLY OTHER SPECIAL AGENTS-DAKOTA 888-237-677-8- [OUT] MESSAGE OVER. It will take a little for them to respond, so I'll kill as many of these people as I can. Wait command is replying. THIS IS COMMAND VERIFY YOU ARE & AGENT DAKOTA; "This is Dakota 888-237-677-8. Go ahead." WE ARE SENDING EVAC. ETA 10 MINS.{REPEAT 10 MINS} "Thank you, Dakota out."

"Okay, Michael hang on for ten minutes. That's all." I check my team info for his vitals. He's still alive. And conscious. "Michael, just stay there. Don't get up, please." But there are to many enemies and once again I get surrounded.

Chapter 3

Michael

At first I think I'm dead. But after a while I can hear Dakota fighting "Michael, just stay there. Don't get up, Please." But I can tell she's already tiring. I open my eyes and I'm not thrilled at what I see. She's surrounded again. Uh, I have to help her. "I'm coming keep them distracted." I see her glance over at me. "Negative, stay there Michael, your hurt." But I don't listen to her. I take a deep breath. The pain that meets is almost unbearable, but I know there will be much worse pain to come. Slowly, I push myself up.

"Michael, stop. You need to stay there. As I unsteadily walk forward, my vision blurs. "Michael, watch out. Don't run into one of them." Threes a gun on the ground, so I grab it. I check the ammo. Its basically full so I start shooting. Two of them drop almost immediately. The rest turn around. I can tell their surprised. "What the heck. I thought he was dead" says the big one. "Me too." Then Dakota takes them out. We finish the rest of them as fast as we can. "Dakota." I say " I don't feel so good..." then I collapse. I'm unconscious.

I wake up to see Dakota. "Hey. How long 'till evac?" She rushes over to me. "I got 3 mins. Left on the clock. Thanks, Michael. If it weren't for you I would have died about four times back there. And also you are one crazy guy." I laugh a little but quickly stop cause it hurts. I look at the battle armor command gave us for this ops. Its ruined. "Do you think they'll give me a new suit? This thing is friekin' awesome!" Dakota laughs "that's a good question let me see your suit."

She comes over and looks at the hole in my armor. "If it weren't for this stuff you would probably be dead." I take my helmet off and take a deep breath. "No way. No one can kill me it's not physically possible." I say with a smile. She laughs again." The evac bird should be here soon. Throw some smoke." Dakota tells me. I throw it, and watch the blue smoke rise into the sky. I see the helicopter coming. I slip my helmet back on. " Help me up, Dakota." She grabs my hand and grunting in pain I lift myself off of the ground. The helicopter lands close by and we start making our way over. At first I try going on my own but when I can barely see anything because my vision blurred so much I call Dakota over. We get on the bird and the medics take me to the med-bay section.

"Sir, did you ever remove the bullet?" The medic asks "No, I didn't ." "Okay I'll have to remove it. I'll give you pain meds but that's all I have here, Sir. I am sorry this will probably hurt." He lays me on a table and gets out all of his things. "We'll have to remove your armor is that okay?" I nod. I don't really care what they do. I'm just so tired...

Chapter 4

Ray

I see them rolling a body off the heli on a gurney. That's the mission with Michael and Dakota, wasn't it. Being trained agents we don't usually see injured people. I sprint over. Please let them be alive. Please don't let them be dead. When I can see the face it surprises me. Michael is so pale. He has blood all over himself. But, he is awake and pestering the Medics already.

"I see you already noticed Michael." Says Dakota. "Hey, didn't see you there. Yeah, what happened." She takes her helmet off. " He saved me, Ray. Twice. First was a sniper and he jumped in front of me. Second, after he was injured he got up and distracted the people who surrounded me. What can I do to help him, do you know." She sounds really angry at herself. "Its okay Dakota. He knew what he was doing." She shakes her head. " I didn't listen to the orders he gave me though that why I got surrounded first of all. It's all my fault he's hurt. What should I do, Bro?" "Well, I don't know if you can do anything. I mean he got shot in the chest with a sniper rifle. You're not a medic."

She nods "Also Michael looked fine. He's already pestering the medics, probably about getting back to training or something. Trust me he'll be up soon." Something taps me on the shoulder. "You're right, Ray, I will be up." I turn around to see Michael. He's still pale, but cleaned up. "Hey, Michael. How are you?" He smiles "I'm fine. Actually I'll still be going on that mission with you in three days. You didn't expect me to miss it did you?" I laugh "Man, even when your hurt your more competitive than anyone in here."

We are each judged according to our skill. The top five are put on a board for everyone to see. Right now number one is an agent named Caroline. Number two is Michael. Three is me. Four is Butch. And five is Dakota. Michael used to be number one but then one day in training he shattered his lower right leg. Trust me, Michael is the toughest person I know, but the day he was put or second place he was even tougher than I thought. Not one tear of pain. He just was shocked probably. What happened was, there was a heavy crate on the ceiling and Michael was standing under it during a verses match.

It was him verses agent Allison. She found the controls to that crate and made it drop. Michael dove, trying to get out of the way in time but it still landed on his leg. He just layer there unconscious. Allison was coming down to finish him and he grabbed her leg and pulled her toward him. When she was close enough he knocked her out and finishes the match. He then shoved the crate of his leg and hopped out of the training room. He was also the strongest person I knew. So after that he's always sort limped with that leg. Just a little limp most of the time but sometimes it's really bad. That's why he's not number one because of a limp. " So what you guys talking about?" He asks me. Then he smiles " let me guess. Me?" I nod. "You're one crazy son of a gun. My sister was terrified that she'd killed you tonight. But as you always say it seems like that's not physically possible."

Chapter 5

Michael

Ray had always been a good friend. Maybe it's just because I'm so good or just cause we're friends. But Ray is nice. Now Dakota can be nice at times but usually she's just quiet and go's with the flow. When something go's wrong she is a little snappy. But other than that she's good. I notice Dakota leaning against the wall. "Okay see you tomorrow, Ray." "See ya." Then he walks away. I walk over to Dakota, and lean against the wall. "Sooo... your brother told me you were worried about me. Is that a first. Because usually your like, oh he'll be fine or we finally have a chance to catch up, Ray."

She looks angry. "You know its not your fault. Its no ones but my own." She rolls her eyes. " I was the one that messed up. I didn't do what you told me." She looks away. "Okay, Dakota if you want to think that you can. But let me tell you something. Who was supposed to be watching thermal. Me. I should have seen that guy before I did. I hope your not angry at yourself. There's no need I'll see you in training tomorrow." I smile than head back to my room. My chest hurts mostly but now my leg is starting to hurt. As I walk further I start limping noticeably. Caroline is leaning against the wall in the hallway. When she sees me limping she jumps up. "Are you okay? I've never seen you limp this bad, and is it true what happened?" She's supporting me while I walk. "Yeah, I got shot. But imp okay now just worn out. So how are you."

Yeah we are very competitive but most of us are friends. "I'm great have you seen Geoff around?" Ah, Geoff. Caroline and him are really close." No I haven't. Wait didn't he go on that mission with Butch?" "Oh yeah, sorry for bothering you. We almost to your room." I nod. "Its the next one to the right" we open it then go in. I lay onto the small bed.

"Thanks Caroline, Probably wouldn't have gotten here for a while without your help." She smiles then walks out. She's not always nice around people but in her rare kindness she gives a stunning smile. Not exactly to die for but pretty none the less. I take my shirt of and look at the wound. Its still bleeding a little but other than that its not bad. I've seen bad wounds. Mine isn't.

One time, when Jack was out on a mission his throat was cut. He almost died but luckily he didn't. They sent me in to rescue him. That was a terrible wound. Before I could even take him out I had to dress the wound or else he would bleed to death. I wrapped the wound and put antiseptic on it then picked him up. We didn't have our armor then so he didn't weigh as much, Thank goodness. I ran to the rescue pelican and they took him in for more medical attention. He doesn't really talk now. He can, but doesn't like the new sound of his voice. It's deeper than it was. Personally, I would love to have that voice. But, Jack has a big scar there now too.

It scares a lot of the girls we meet so he also doesn't have a girlfriend. But nether do I or a lot of the other agents. Anyways, I should probably try to get some sleep. I clean my wound one more time then re-wrap it. I slip a muscle shirt on and get back in bed. Man I haven't realized how tired I am. I'm just going to sleep for a little.

Chapter 6

Ray

"Ray, please report to the Med-bay. Repeat, Ray please report to the Med-bay." That's the announcer. I wonder why I have to go to the Med-bay. Anyways, I'll just go down there now. I start heading there when I see Dakota. She's been crying by the looks of her face. "Dakota, what's wrong?" I ask her. She turns, looking surprised. "It's Michael, he went into a coma last night. They found him in his room passed out. His wound was already infected... The Medics think he has lead poisoning. They say he could die at anytime."

She looks terrified. "When did they find him?" I ask her. "About 10 mins. Ago. He woke up for a little but all he did was sweat and scream as the medics took out the stitches, gave him shots, and re-did the stitches. Turns out the bullet had poison on it. They aren't sure if he's goin to live" She shakes her head. "I don't ever want to see anything like that again." She turns and motions me to follow her. We get to room 3 and go inside. Michael is laying on a gurney looking thing. He has his armor and shirt off revealing all of his muscles. Never realized how muscular he was. But his face is paler than when he came in last night. Also it looks like he has a little blood poisoning too. Poor Michael.

Caroline comes into the room. She looks at Michael. "Woah... and blood poisoning. Not good. Gosh. Well should I tell the team?" She asks me. I nod. "You better. We would want to know if our team mate was dying if we were in thier position." She nods then walks out. About two minuets later I hear voice "Will Agents Butch, Allison, Link, Lamar, Geoff, Tucker, Dakota, Gavin, and Ray please report to the team locker room for a informative team meeting. See you in five. Caroline out."

I pat Michael on the shoulder and tell him to stay strong then head to the locker room. Half way there I run into Geoff. He looks almost asleep on his feet. "You just got back from that mission with Butch didn't you?" He nods. "Yea, that was not a fun mission" he tells me. "Sorry, well for the early meeting." (It's only four in the morning.) "But, it's important. All of you need to know." He nods and we walk in silence the rest of the way. When we get in the room everyone's there except Dakota. "Well she already knows what's wrong so we'll start the meeting now." Caroline announces. Everyones watches her. "As most of you know Michael was wounded late last night."

Most of us nod but Geoff and Butch look puzzled. "Sir, we were not informed of this after we got back from our mission." Butch tells her. "Will you please tell us the details of the incident?" She nods. "Him and Dakota were on a infiltration ops and he was shot deflecting a bullet from Dakota." Butch looks down at his hands. Then Geoff speaks up "he always was the heroic type, wasn't he?" We sit silently for a bit. I can tell Caroline's too choked up to talk so I take over. " early this morning medics went in to check on Michael. He was unconscious. They determined he slipped into a coma a couple hours earlier due to poison on the bullet. We aren't sure if he will live. Also he may have a minor case of blood poisoning and a more severe case of infection."

I see Allison roll her eyes. "Oh, who cares. Seriously you woke me up for this? Gee's!" Caroline shoots a terrifyin glare at her "listen up, privite. You will not speak about your superiors like that do you undrstand?!" "Yes, Ma'am I understand. But I don't give at crap." I knew Allison was stupid but... not this stupid. "Private Allison Jeffrey. You are going to have a punishment. I don't give a crap, either, about you." Caroline tells her. "Now get the heck out of my sight." Allison turns and exits the room. I can tell she's intimidated by Caroline. She should be. What a stupid thing to say about a wounded team mate. She wouldn't want Michael to say that about her. And I know he wouldn't. Anyways maybe I should calm Caroline down. I stand up "anyone who wants to come with me to see Michael can come." I tell them. The rest of them stand up and follow me out. In the hallway Geoff speeds up and starts walking next to me. "Hey, can I ask you a wierd question?" He says. "Uhhh... depends how weird it is." I tell him. "Well... ummm... do you think Dakota has a crush on Michael?" He asks. "What? What made you think that." He looks down for a second. "Well... I uh... already saw Michael. Well Dakota was... you'll see when you get in there. We continue down the hall but now I'm curious.

Dakota and Michael. I don't know. They seem completely different. We get to the Medical bay and I open the door. Ohhh... I know what he meant now. Dakota must've fallen asleep and she was leaning on Michael's chest. But then Michael did Something I didn't expect he opened one eye and smiled at us. "Well, you going to get her offa' me or not." He asks. He still looks pale and weak, but at least he's awake. I walk over to them and shake Dakota's shoulder. Michael winks at me then closes his eye.

He wants to surprise her. She groggily sit's up. "Huh... what the heck!" She says when she notices where she was sleeping. "Omi gosh I did not mean to fall asleep there. It was close to his wound he's in a coma and that probably made it longer." She blinks away tears. Michael gives a little hint of a smirk. She's facing us so he sit's up without drawing her attention. "Um... I'm sure he's going to be okay." Lamar says. All if us except Dakota are probably about to laugh. Michael stand up and puts his hands on Dakota's shoulders "yeah, me too Lamar, me too." She turns around so fast. I hear her start to talk nervously "When did you wake up. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He smiles. "No problem. I've been up since Carolina made her announcement. Her voice is so loud it can wake the dead." Geoff laughs at this joke. " I know man. Just try having a relationship with her. It's hard." "Nice, anyways I was only temporarily aware I couldn't see or move, I could just hear and feel. You came in and fell asleep soon after that. But it's fine you were tired. You went on admission too. In case you don't remember."

She frowns and looks at the titanium flooring " Yeah, but you did all of the heroics. I just got trapped and didn't listen to you." Michael rolls his eyes. "Come on. You're pretty new. Newer than any of us. We've all been here for years. You're lucky you got in this group. Only the originals were in this group younger than you." Dakota looks confused. "Who are the originals left?" She asks. "Well, Caroline, Geoff, Butch, Allison, Gavin, and I were. You're brother was the first new member. There were ten originals. Four died. The first was our former leader Leon. Then there was Joe, Stephen, and Alyssa." Dakota nods. "That would sucked if I let the second leader of the best team die." Michael shake his heads and rolls his eyes. Again.

"Fine, be stubborn and think it's all your fault. Plus, I'm not officially Alpha teams leader. I'm pretty sure that's more Caroline than me anymore." Dakota looks a bit better. "You're sure you're not even a little angry at me." Michael shake his head. "Not one bit." I but in"Yeah, you're to funny to stay mad at." Dakota punches me in the shoulder. I fake like it hurt more than it did. "Gee's 'Sis I was just kidding. You didn't have to screw up my arm." Everyone laughs at this point. Then Caroline walks in. "Michael, What!? When did you wake up? We were so worried." We all laugh at her. We've never seen her get so surprised before not even when Leon died. She just 'kind of sat there. "Yeah, nothing can kill me." Michael says.


End file.
